This invention relates generally to providing a solution to the problem of conventional electrical and telephone cords tending to form undesirable loops due to the internal twisting of the conductors within the cord and due to the peculiarities of some multi-conductor cord applications such as the conventional hand held telephone receiver cord which during use tends to form such loops.